Silly Love Songs
Silly Love Songs '''est chanté à l'origine par '''Paul McCartney. La chanson a été certifié disque d'or aux États-Unis. Elle est interpretée dans l'épisode "Les Chansons d'Amour" par les Warblers pour la Saint Valentin. Paroles Blaine : ''' You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs. But I look around me and I see it isn't so. Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs. And what's wrong with that? I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again '''The Warblers : I love you I love you I love you I love you Blaine : I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, now can't you see? Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see, Love doesn't come in a minute, Sometimes it doesn't come at all I only know that when I'm in it It isn't silly, love isn't silly, love isn't silly at all. The Warblers : ' I love you I love you I love you I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, now can't you see? (I love you) Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see, (I love you) I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, now can't you see ? (I love you) '''Blaine : ' You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs. But I look around me and I see it isn't so. Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs. And what's wrong with that? I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again 'The Warblers : ' I love you I love you I love you 'Blaine : ' I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, now can't you see? (I love you) Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see, (I love you) I can't explain the feeling's plain to me Traduction '''Blaine : Tu pourrais penser que les gens en auraient eu assez des chansons d'amour idiotes Mais je regarde autour de moi et je vois que ce n'est pas trop le cas Certaines personnes veulent innonder le monde de chansons d'amour idiotes Et qu'y a-t-il de mal à ça Je voudrais savoir, car me revoici The Warblers : Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Blaine : Je ne peux pas expliquer que ce sentiment est clair pour moi, dis, ne peux tu voir ? Ah, qu'elle m'a donné plus, elle m'a tout donné, maintenant, ne peux-tu voir L'amour ne vient pas en une minute Quelquefois, il ne vient pas du tout Je sais seulement que lorsque je le ressens Ce n'est pas idiot, l'amour n'est pas idiot, l'amour n'est pas idiot du tout The Warblers : Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Je ne peux pas expliquer que ce sentiment est clair pour moi, dis, ne peux tu voir ? Ah, qu'elle m'a donné plus, elle m'a tout donné, maintenant, ne peux-tu voir Je ne peux pas expliquer que ce sentiment est clair pour moi, dis, ne peux tu voir ? Blaine : Tu pourrais penser que les gens en auraient eu assez des chansons d'amour idiotes Mais je regarde autour de moi et je vois que ce n'est pas trop le cas Certaines personnes veulent innonder le monde de chansons d'amour idiotes Et qu'y a-t-il de mal à ça Je voudrais savoir, car me revoici The Warblers : Je t'aime Je t'aime Je t'aime Blaine : Je ne peux pas expliquer que ce sentiment est clair pour moi, dis, ne peux tu voir ? Ah, qu'elle m'a donné plus, elle m'a tout donné, maintenant, ne peux-tu voir Je ne peux pas expliquer que ce sentiment est clair pour moi, dis, ne peux tu voir ? Videos thumb|270px|left Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:The Warblers